


Still Alive

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Shadows and Lights [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: So...just how did Lena react to Kali saving Mondatta? And Widowmaker to her shot being ruined?Who watches the ashes of Overwatch?





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is best if read *after* chapter two of 'Three Lies and a Truth', the first story in this series

            “No!” Lena screams, realizing her mistake.

            Mondatta had been directly behind her. In dodging she’d doo---

            Neon blue bright light floods the night, solidifying into a wall so black it almost seems to absorb all light. A hardlight construct, but not one like Vishkar uses. A contrast, dark where Vishkar’s is light, bright where Vishkar is pale. 

            Only one hardlight wielder does that.

            “Kali,” Lena breathes, brown eyes going huge behind yellow goggles.

            “Kali!” Widowmaker snarls, blue face twisting in fury even as Lena’s smooths in relief.

            Lena lunges for Widowmaker, pinning the French assassin to the ground, the woman freezing in fury long enough for her to do so. Inhumanely yellow eyes narrow at her, and Widowmaker bares her teeth in a snarl.

            “Seems you lost luv,” Lena laughs. “What’s it they say about you? ‘One shot, no kill?’” 

            “I will shoot you in that…toy of your’s!” Widowmaker snaps. Then she smiles, something cruel and cold in her expression. “ _Non_. That pretty little red head you love so much. She’ll get the headshot you deprived me of. Or maybe a gut shot. Those are so hard to handle after all…”

            “Stay away from Emily!” Lena hisses, her own eyes narrowing in fury at the threat to her fiancée. “And anyway, the only place you’re going is jail!” Away from Emily. 

            Lena feels Widowmaker tense underneath her and realizes too late what the sniper is about to do. Widowmaker slams her head against Lena’s, visor smashing into Lena’s forehead. Dazed, the brunette is shoved off of Widowmaker, barely dodging a kick aimed at her side. Both can hear sirens below, and the French assassin softly swears.

            “We’ll meet again _cherie_ ,” Widowmaker says, glaring at Lena, her words a threat and a promise all in one.

            Instead of shooting Lena, she shoots out her grapple, flinging herself away from the rooftop. As Lena gets up slowly, feeling dizzy from the blow to her head, she thinks she spies someone watching from a distance. A…man in a long coat it looks like? But as she tries to get a better look, squinting her eyes, he’s gone.                                                        

* * *

 

            Lena curls up with Emily when she gets home, two cups of tea in front of them and the telly on, but she can’t focus on the movie. Not completely at least. All she can think of is what almost happened.

            Kali. Mercenary. Hardlight wielder. Partner of Coyote. 

            Satya and Jesse’s murder. One of them at least.

            Mondatta’s savior.

            She buries her face in Emily’s hair, breathing in the scent of her. Lilacs from the soap she likes. Coconut from her shampoo. Faint salt from sweat. Normally the scent of her fiancée is soothing, often arousing. But right now she can’t feel grounded. All she can feel is conflicted.

            Kali had killed two people who’d practically been her older siblings. After the Slipstream incident and Jack taking her under his wing she’d gotten close to the Blackwatch duo. They’d helped show her around, pulled her into their family. And then they’d been gone. Leaving Blackwatch as more and more and worse rumors came out. 

             Then dead two years later and their killers stealing their weapons.

            Or at least, Coyote had stolen Peacekeeper. She’s not sure if Kali had already had her hardlight arms or not. Until Satya and Jesse’s deaths, no one had heard about the mercenary duo. For a while she’d hoped they secretly were them, but…

            Jesse and Satya would have let them know they’re alive.

            Right?

            _Right?_

* * *

             He steps deeper into the shadows as he watches Oxton curls up with her fiancée. He smiles faintly, sadly, remembering days like that. The warm press of his wife’s body as they curled up on the couch, watching a movie. Her sprawling on his chest asleep.

            Days like that though are lost forever.

            He sighs deeply, tilting his head up and closing his eyes. New thoughts, new thoughts, new thoughts. But seeing old reminders of how his life used to be always makes him think of them. How it used to be with A---

            His comm unit rings, jerking him out of his thoughts.

            “Gérard? Your transport is ready. Be at the airfield in twenty.”

            “ _Oui_.”

            He has work to still do. Talon to take down.


End file.
